ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
We Are Family
We Are Family is a song sung by Keke Palmer that serves as a end-credit song for Ice Age: Continental Drift.It is sung by the cast of the Extended PnF Universe Series and M-Series as the song promote the crossover movie Fireside Crusaders x M-Series: Heroes Generation.It is also the end-credit song for that movie. It is later used as a secondary ending theme in Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time. The remixed version is titled We Are Family ~Anniversary Edition~ Lyrics 'Fireside Crusaders x M-Series: Heroes Generation version' Katie and Tedden: 'We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be '''Teddiursa: '''So it don't matter what it looks like We look perfect to me '''Pachirisu: '''We got every kind of love '''Buneary: '''And we're so lucky indeed '''Pikachu: '''They can keep on talking It don't matter to me 'Emily and Time-mon: 'Cause we are, we are Family 'Lovelitchi: We are, we are, Melodytchi: 'we are, we are, 'Moriritchi: '''we are, we are '''Lovelitchi, Melodytchi and Moriritchi: '''We are, we are '''Himespetchi: '''Family Family Family '''Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi: '''We are, we are Family '''Chicken Little: '''So what we don't look, we don't act, we don't walk, we don't talk like you do '''Watawatatchi: So what if we hang just to hang Ain't no shame We both do want we want to Candace Flynn: 'Cause we come from everywhere '''Coree: '''Searching for ones to care 'Phineas Flynn: 'Somehow we found it here '''Phineas and Isabella: '''We found us a home '''Nyx: '''We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily '''Sandra: '''But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be '''Both: '''So it don't matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of love And we're so lucky indeed '''Emolga: '''They can keep on talking It don't matter to me Cause we are, we are Family '''Tepig: '''Okay so the links in our chain May look strange but they make us stronger And no one can replace not a thing '''Tedden: '''Brother '''Katie: '''or Sister (Go Tedden) '''Both: '''cause weeeee '''Tepig: '''We come from everywhere '''Oshawott: '''Searching for ones to care '''Spiritchi and Friendtchi: '''Somehow we found it here We found us a home 'Milly, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: 'We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily '''Jenny, Rig, Zen and Nezumi: '''But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be '''All: '''So it don't matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of love And we're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me Cause we are, we are Family '''Tepig: '''Family Yeaaah '''Katie and Tedden: '''We are, we are Family! 'Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time version Sunny and Laura: '''We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be '''Blovy: '''So it don't matter what it looks like We look perfect to me '''Sentotchi: '''We got every kind of love And we're so lucky indeed '''Hack Wire: '''They can keep on talking It don't matter to me Cause we are, we are Family '''Serilene and Mirda: We are, we are, we are, we are, we are, we are Shizuka: '''We are, we are Family Family Family We are, we are Family '''Sunny: '''So what we don't look, we don't act, we don't walk, we don't talk like you do So what if we hang just to hang Ain't no shame We both do want we want to '''Zoey: '''Cause we come from everywhere '''Kitsunemaru: '''Searching for ones to care '''Zoey and Kitsunemaru: '''Somehow we found it here We found us a home '''Hack Wire and Sentotchi: '''We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily '''Serene and Aurora: '''But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be '''Hovee: (bark) '''Blovy: '''So it don't matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of love And we're so lucky indeed '''Sun-Shroom: '''They can keep on talking It don't matter to me Cause we are, we are Family '''Blovy: '''Okay so the links in our chain May look strange but they make us stronger And no one can replace not a thing '''Sunny: '''Mother '''Laura: '''or Father '''Both: '''cause weeeee '''Serilene: '''We come from everywhere '''Mirda: '''Searching for ones to care '''Serene and Aurora: '''Somehow we found it here We found us a home '''Cast of SHM: '''We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily '''Cast of GA: '''But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be '''All: '''So it don't matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of love And we're so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don't matter to me Cause we are, we are Family '''Blovy: '''Family Yeaaah '''Sunny and Laura: '''We are, we are Family! Background Information *The only difference in the lyrics of the Fireside Crusaders x M-Series version is that the line "Mother or Father" is replaced by "Brother or Sister". The lyrics remained the same as the original in the remix version. *Tedden and Katie sings in duet for most of the lyrics,hinting at their relationship. *Keke Palmer,who voiced Tepig in the M-Series still do several of the lyrics. Category:Songs Category:End-Credit Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works